1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and corresponding method for outputting a multimedia content.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Electronic apparatuses include apparatuses for recording and reproducing a moving image and apparatuses for recording and reproducing audio. The apparatuses for recording and reproducing the moving image include a TV set, a PC, a project, a mobile terminal, and so forth.
The electronic apparatus has multiple functions. In the recent years, the image display device has been realized in the form of a multimedia player equipped with multiple functions including photographing, shooting of video, and gaming, in addition to basic functions of receiving a broadcast and playing audio and video files.